After Death - Tris POV Chapter 1
by feathersongx
Summary: Tris is dead now, and Tobias is grieving. Tris discovers there's a world much more exotic and terrifying then her own, but will she be willing to risk her peaceful new life in order to preserve an old one? Tobias' heart still beats for Tris, but when a mysterious sign appears before his eyes will he regret her? Sometimes there's more to death than darkness, maybe even light.
1. Chapter 1

I felt spots at the edges of my vision, and the sight of David's wheelchair spinning away hit me at the back of my cloudy vision. I allowed myself to relax, letting the weight of the floor take my body and comfort me. It went black all of a sudden, and I saw my mother coming towards me with her hand outstretched.

"Is it my time now, mother?" I asked her, reaching to grab her hand in mine. Her fingers gripped mine lovingly as she looked into my eyes, trying to hide the sadness clouding her's.I allowed a tear to slip down my cheek as she nodded. I remember what I told Caleb, I never wanted to leave Tobias. I didn't... I felt my soul float out of my body, and I walked hand in hand with my mother outside of the building. I saw Tobias, frozen in shock.

"He must have just heard the news." I murmur to my mother.

"He'll be okay, sweetie." She kissed the top of my head and we continued walking. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Tobias, I'm okay!" I screamed as loud as I could to him.

"He can't hear you, honey, you're dead..." My mother whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded. I felt my feet begin to pace upwards, and I felt myself walking into the clouds.

"Whoa." I gritted my teeth as clouds blurred my vision. I felt myself gasp as I saw a whole world above my own.

"Welcome to heaven, Beatrice." My mother told me. I stiffened, _this was unbelievable_. I watched as my father ran over to us. He looked so much more lithe and comfortable, just like my mother did.

"Dad!" I hugged him tightly, but when he stiffened I pulled away. _Abnegation till the end, I guess. _I was still glad to see him, though. I already missed Tobias, his smile, the way his nose crooks, his eyes, his everything... I see a young man walking towards me, his eyes and everything all like Tobias'. He smiles at me, and hugs me.

"Hey, Tris." He breathed into my ear. _Could this be him?_


	2. Chapter 2

_No this could not be true. _That's all I think about now that she's gone. My heart feels like someone stabbed me a thousand times and left it still pumping so the blood would keep spilling out over and over again. As I struggle through each day, I feel our memories dull like a butter knife. I scream out sometimes in my nightmares when I think I'm hugging her and kissing her again, and then she dies... And then I wake up. But sometimes it just feels so real, like she's really there holding me. I needed her so much right now. They unplugged Uriah last week, and Zeke hasn't been talking to me. Christina is trying to very hard to make me smile again while she herself still grieves. I need her more than you'd imagine... Everything I do reminds me of Tris and Uriah. Muffins, zip lining, short things, smiles... I know others have last more loved ones than me, and Tris gave her life for a reason, but sometimes I imagine myself strangling Caleb and smile. Oh, and David. If he isn't fired of his position soon I think I'm going to explode. He acts so innocent now, like Peter, when he has my Tris' blood on his hands. _No, I can't be thinking of this now. I have to be strong and do what Tris would want me to do. Live without her; happily. _"Never..." I murmured to myself as I saw Christina walk in.

"Hey, Four." She said quietly, sitting down beside me. She wrapped and arm around my shoulder and attempted a smile. I can tell it's fake.

"You don't have to pretend around me." I told her. The words came out a little to harsh, so I muttered a quick sorry and turned away from her.

"It's alright." She spoke lightly to me, her voice low. "I know what it's like..." I knew she was thinking about Will.

"I'm sorry." I told her solemnly, looking at her now. "I'm acting so immature, you never had a chance to grieve for Will." I could see the pain in her eyes when I said his name so I gave her a quick awkward hug. "Sometimes I wonder how you forgave Tris and I..."

"I guess I just knew that there was nothing you both could have done. I was so eager to blame and claim vengeance for his death, I blamed it all on Tris. I closed my eyes, inhaling the oak smelling room we were in. I stood up off the bed and began walking towards the door.

"I have to go to work, Christina."

"Wait." She told me, standing now too. "There's something I wanted to give you... I thought you might like to have it now. It's labeled to you. I haven't read it yet, I don't even know who it's from."

"Well, thanks then." I swiveled the corner and tore open the light blue packaging. My eyes lit up in curiosity, sadness, and then rage when I read the note. I began to get more pissed when I saw the signature at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias' POV

_I can't believe it. _I fumed silently to myself. I felt my fingers unconsciously crumple the paper beneath me. I quickly contained my composure, and shook my head slowly. _This couldn't be true. How dare Caleb threaten to kill Christina!_ I writhed in anger. The only person who helped me grieve, and now she'd be gone too if I didn't do what the stupid note told me to do. Caleb was also the reason my Tris was dead! But I couldn't do what the note told me to do. He knew that. I couldn't even look at the note without freezing in disgust. Just then I saw a figure sweep across the edge of my vision, causing me to tense. I flipped around to see Zeke smirking at me. "What do you even want?" I said, hiding my trembling insides, but he could see past my rough exterior, he'd been my best friend since... No.

"Oh, just getting my revenge." He smiled slightly, and I tilted my head in confusion. Slowly, realization came over my features.

"Zeke... Why? Why would you help him?" I basically growled at him as betrayal came across me. Even though I hurt him, I don't think I deserved this. I lost someone too... _I can't show weakness now, not with him here._ I told myself harshly. Zeke nodded faintly after a moment, straightening.

"You killed my brother." He told me plainly, his words flowing smoothly.

"You and I both know I didn't." I gritted my teeth. He just shrugged and began walking away.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Four." He told me blankly.

"Wait." I mumbled after him. He paused, and I inhaled a breath. "I don't think we will." In a quick moment I had undid the clasp on my jacket and stealthily slipped my gun out, and in a quick dash, I held the gun barrel to his head.

He laughed, not even bothering to fight me. "You know killing me won't change anything, fool."

"No, it won't." I agreed, getting ready to pull the trigger. "But this will." I stomped hard on his foot, hearing a crunch, then shot at it. I heard him howl in pain before he turned, shocked.

"Shouldn't have done that..." He murmured quietly to me. I felt myself beginning to stumble, and I felt extremely dizzy.

"I know what I did." I told him. I fought against my foggy vision and grabbed the chip from his foot. He was laying unconscious on the floor. I knew what that chip did. I was going to die anyway, I might as well have done it without slowly suffering, the way I assumed Zeke wanted me to. I sat down on the ground, my eyes rolling back slowly but steadily to the back of my head. "Here I come, Tris." I muttered under my breath.

AN: Is Tobias dead now? :oo Sorry this was reaaally short and unedited but I just wanted to get this in for you guys. It's going to get interesting soon, and you'll understand everything eventually!


End file.
